


no need for elevator music

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Tucked away on a narrow road in Shinjuku, Himari and Tsugumi work as hard as they can. At least until they (read: Himari) start gossiping about their crushes. Romance seems to be blooming in this small office.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Uehara Himari, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Himari & Tsugumi

It had only been a few hours into the shift. Light music played from the speakers above, being the latest and greatest addition to the environment along with the bigger windows at the end of the room giving them a fantastic view of the narrow street and the other office building across from them.  


Everyone was focused on their tasks, glancing between various windows, hammering down the keys of their keyboards in a race to dump everything into their lead’s inbox before lunchtime became overtime…

When Uehara Himari jumped in her seat, covering her mouth as she gasped out loud. 

“Tsugu!” she said, leaning to the right of her desk. The dancing cactus on her desk seemed to join her, tilting its body in the same direction. 

Directly across from her desk and clearing her throat from the shock of being called out so loudly out of nowhere, Hazawa Tsugumi leaned to the left and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Yes?”

The grin on her friend’s face answered her question. Tsugumi sighed as she corrected her posture, glancing at the desk positioned right in front of their new windows. It was empty, thankfully. 

“Himari-chan, don’t-”

“Don’t you  _ don’t _ me, Tsugu,” Himari interrupted, clicking away and deleting a few applications that didn’t meet their company requirements. She raised her eyebrows as Tsugumi remained silent, but she could see her cute brown eyes peering at her from behind her monitor. 

“Well… it looks like I’m waiting to hear back from the warehouse for my quote, so…”

Himari clapped her hands, taking her mind off of the fact so many people managed to spell "assistant mangers". 

“So! Tomoe and I were talking again last night,” she began, noticing how Tsugumi’s ears became red. She wasn’t as openly romantic as Himari was, but any talk of romance made her flush so adorably. “We texted for about an hour until she asked if we could talk on the phone…!”

“Wow… hasn’t she been really stubborn about phone calls lately?”

“I know! I’ve been holding back so much trying to bring it up. I didn’t want to scare her, you know?”

Tsugumi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she recalled the stories of Himari’s budding relationship. Tomoe was a stranger to her, but met Himari when she came for an interview and Himari’s boss sent her to handle it in his stead. Tomoe didn’t get the job, but she did get a consolation prize in the form of Himari’s phone number. Since then, she was on Himari’s mind all day, every day. Even though the work day became full of gossip after that, Tsugumi was happy for her.

“So?” she urged. “Did you end up calling?”

Himari winked. 

“Of course I did! Gosh, Tsugu, she has the most  _ charming _ voice ever when she’s drowsy…” She closed her eyes as she set off into her memories, leaving Tsugumi to smile awkwardly as their colleagues glanced at them in curiosity. They were used to the chatter by now, becoming an accessory to the elevator music. At that point they _were_ the elevator music with their chatter, there was practically no reason in having it on.  


“I take it you talked for a while then?” Tsugumi asked, jumping when the door of the office opened. It wasn’t the first time she and Himari openly talked during the day, but she still got a little self-conscious and jumpy, hoping nobody was annoyed with them. Thankfully it wasn't anyone who could write them up.  


Himari nodded slowly, coming down from her high. 

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t go to bed until almost two.”

Tsugumi smiled. It was rare to see something like a relationship blossom before her very own eyes. But she did have some worries.

“I hope you two aren’t moving too fast, though…” she gasped and covered her mouth shut with her hands, growing red in embarrassment as her thoughts slipped from her tongue. Himari didn’t seem offended, leaning back in her chair with an expression that screamed she agreed but didn’t want to accept it.

“We’re already doing the whole  _ no, you hang up _ routine, Tsugu…”

“Ah, that’s fast.”

Himari deflated further, lazily clicking away at the successful applications to put into the interview pile. She didn’t have much work left before lunch, which left more time to spill the beans about her new belle. Tsugumi’s comment didn’t faze her, and Himari knew about the stereotypes about lesbians (or in her case bisexual) that got married and moved in together on the third date… but she also didn’t want to waste the chance she had at finally finding her soul mate.

“She’s just so amazing, Tsugu. And sweet! Did you know she totally offered to carry all my bags at the mall?! Offered!” She swung in her chair and caught a glance at the quiet snickers from their colleagues. “Not a single person I went out with ever did that…!”

Tsugumi hid her giggle behind her hand, not sure why that of all things made Himari swoon but also not wanting to ruin the mood. “Have you suggested going on a date yet?”

“Tsugu.” 

The way Himari’s face dropped set off Tsugumi’s inner alarms, until her skin flashed a bright red and her irises  _ somehow _ turned into the shape of hearts. Tsugumi instantly knew this was Himari when 

She took a deep breath, “We’re going on a date this Saturday!!”

“Really?!” the entire office shouted at the same time, everyone swiveling to stare at the woman in question. The cactus on Himari’s desk shuddered from the intensity of their voices. Tsugumi buried her face in her arms. Himari soaked up the energy, answering “YES!” in the loudest voice she could muster.

The snap of someone’s folders hitting their desk rendered the office silent instantly.

Shirasagi Chisato stood from her chair and cleared her throat. “I believe when we last talked about your… discussions in the workplace,” the glare from across the room made Himari shudder, “They were to be kept minimal and not cause any disturbances.”

Biting her tongue to prevent her counterargument from causing more damage, Himari nodded. Tsugumi stood to bow, ears bright red. 

As she fell back into her seat with an awkward clatter, Tsugumi let out an uncomfortable breath. Shirasagi, the general manager, wasn’t the worst person to work with and she was quite flexible about not making the day seem miserable, but she expected everyone to be on the same page as her. There was almost a silent war going on between her and Himari at all times; one asking for silence and the other trying her best to get as close to the line as possible.

A wave of awkward silence blew through the room until it settled into something relatively comfortable. They could still feel Shirasagi’s eyes on them, but it didn’t stop Himari from snapping her fingers as soon as the clock struck noon and it was time for lunch.

“Oh my god! I totally forgot you’re talking to someone too!”

Tsugumi froze as soon as she pushed her chair back. Himari rushed around the short corner of the desk, her dancing cactus shaking its head along with Tsugumi to stop the words coming out of her mouth. 

“You need to tell me  _ all _ about this  _ Sayo-san _ ! Come on, time to hit our favorite spot!”

She cried in embarrassment as Himari dragged her out of the office, barely noticing how Shirasagi slammed her hands on the desk to reprimand them a few seconds too late.


	2. Sayo & Tsugumi

Tsugumi nervously poked at her salad, knowing full well that Himari was staring from behind her interlaced fingers. The small pizza between them still sat untouched even after it had been delivered ten minutes ago, and the smell was making her stomach rumble. But perhaps it was the nerves instead. Thankfully, the cool air coming from the Kanda river beside them soothed her reddening face. 

“Um-”

“So,” Himari interrupted, finally lifting one of the slices onto her plate. “This Sayo-san.”

Tsugumi felt a slight shudder going down her back.

“Uh huh?” she answered timidly, making sure to stuff as much lettuce into her mouth as she could. Himari laughed, brushing her bangs aside. 

“Didn’t you say you started talking to her a few weeks ago? How’s that going? I remember you looked so over the moon…!”

Tsugumi flushed as she swallowed, covering her mouth with a napkin to hide how she lightly bit her lip.

Hikawa Sayo was someone she met at her parent’s cafe when she was asked to help them out. She had been sitting by herself at a table in the corner, unbothered by the bustling environment around her. But what caught Tsugumi’s eye was how she barely looked at her smartphone, even as it sat beside her hand. Instead, her pretty green eyes were focused on the street outside. She had never seen a customer who hadn't been absorbed with their phone before - even she was the type who couldn't look away if she was by herself.

_“Would you like a refill?” she asked, holding up the steaming pot of black coffee. Sayo smiled at her, quietly nodding, and softly gripped the mug when it was full. Tsugumi couldn’t tell if the sound of her heartbeat could be heard._

_“Thank you. Are you a new employee? I don’t recall seeing you around before…” she looked up at Tsugumi curiously, tilting her head._

_“A-ah! No no, I don’t work here. You see, my parents own the place and I just help from time to time. My name is Hazawa Tsugumi.”_

_Sayo nodded again, satisfied with that answer. Tsugumi inwardly sighed, knowing when a signal to end a conversation was being sent and took a step back to return to her post by the counter._

_“My name is Hikawa Sayo, by the way. It would be nice to see you again, Tsugumi-san.”_

_Tsugumi couldn’t hide her blush, fumbling to bow without spilling the coffee everywhere. The way her name rolled off Sayo’s tongue made her knees buckle. “Y-you too! It’s nice to meet you, Sayo-san!”_

_They exchanged phone numbers the following weekend, and the small smile Sayo wore as she thanked her made Tsugumi stumble behind the counter in a daze. She even walked into work that Monday with a skip in her step, unable to contain her excitement the moment Himari walked in and had “good morning” on her tongue, Tsugumi spun in her chair with stars in her eyes._

_“Himari-chan, I think I know what you meant by meeting your soulmate…”_

_“HUH?!”_

She swallowed down her embarrassment, wondering why any mention of Sayo made her heart stop and stomach swirl. It wasn’t like they even talked all that often, like Himari and Tomoe did… but when they did, Tsugumi felt like a teenager again. Sayo always responded quickly, and her texts were always so full of thought and actual consideration for what Tsugumi was talking about. It was always cute when she questioned how to use emojis, too...

“Tsuguuu?” Himari waved her hand in front of Tsugumi’s face, snapping her out of her memories. “You should really start eating, otherwise lunch will end~”

“Ah, you’re right!” she set down her fork and slid a smaller slice of pizza onto her plate. “To answer your question…” Tsugumi couldn’t help going red again, “We really are just talking right now. She seems to not really use her phone during the day when she’s working, so our conversations are kind of short. Ah, but we do send messages practically all day on the weekends.”

“Mhm, mhm…” Himari took a moment to moan in delight as the warm cheesy goodness melted on her tongue. “I refuse to believe this Sayo-san isn’t _totally_ interested in you, and if she isn’t, she’s missing out.”

Tsugumi sputtered in response, shutting her eyes to avoid the all-knowing stare. “I-I don’t know about _interested_. I mean, I’m really not all that fun to talk to, I think…”

“Tsugu, it’s not about the fun or excitement as long as you like the person!” Himari’s words were long and drawn out to emphasize her point, her arms stretching across the table to brush Tsugumi’s cheeks and bring her head up. “You’re such girlfriend material you know?”

Tsugumi smiled, gently resting her hands over Himari’s. She pulled them from her face and squeezed, relishing in their warmth. Himari really was her most precious friend.

“You think so?”

“Ugh, god, Tsugu I didn’t have a crush on you all through high school for nothing.” The way Himari openly admitted it got them some curious stares since the seating was so tight, but it nonetheless made Tsugumi laugh. 

Himari swirled her peach tea with a _humph_ and continued, “But what I’m trying to say is it sounds like it’s time to make a move.”

“Make a move… like asking her out on a date?”

She wasn’t even sure if Sayo was interested in other women… she wasn’t even sure if Sayo was single! Tsugumi had no idea what to do in the world of romance, and she was certain using tactics from all the romance novels she consumed over the years wasn’t going to cut it.

Her rapidly panicking thoughts settled when Himari shook her head and finger at the same time. 

“I’m talking about _flirting_ , Tsugu. You can’t just go straight to a date without knowing if Sayo-san’s interested! See, when I first started talking to Tomoe, I gave small hints, like complimenting her skin, or telling her I wanted her to come over so I could do her hair.”

She leaned in like she was leaking a secret technique with a wink.

“And then she started flirting back~ it was so cute since she was so obvious about it, but it worked and then I suggested we go out together!”

“Wow,” was all Tsugumi could say, wiping away the condensation on her glass as she considered what to do. Romance really wasn’t as easy as she thought. “But do you think I could do that? I haven’t really had any relationships like you have…”

“Tsuguuuu…!” Himari reached out again, but this time to pinch at her cheeks. “The most important step is to have confidence in yourself! Just say what feels right in the moment, okay?”

As the end of lunch approached, the conversation ended to make room for filling their stomachs and make it back before Shirasagi executed them at the front door. 

* * *

Tsugumi rubbed her hair with her towel and sighed as the air conditioner blew cool air onto her reddened skin. Dinner was still reheating, and her work outfits were dried and ironed to perfection, leaving her with a bit of time to check her phone. 

**Hikawa Sayo, 19:46**

_Good evening, Tsugumi-san. The photo of your lunch this afternoon looked delicious; I have never been to a restaurant by the river before. How was it?_

Tsugumi bit her lip, suppressing the squeal of glee that was bursting through her head. She took a deep breath.

**_Hazawa Tsugumi, 19:54_ **

_Good evening, Sayo-san! Himari-chan and I go there a lot for lunch, it’s one of our favorite places to eat. Being right by the water always feels so magical!  
_

_We can go there together one day if you’re interested!_


	3. Misaki & Himari

One failed interview after another. By the time Himari finished the fifth one in one afternoon, she plopped into her desk and quietly banged her head against the keyboard. 

“Ugggh…. I wish people would read the rules… I wish they would dress appropriately!”

She slammed her hands on the desk and opened her worksheet program to delete the interview portion of her schedule, then leaned back with an annoyed huff. Pink bangs danced in the air before settling again, and much to everyone’s surprise, Himari went quiet as she began typing emails instead of dragging Tsugumi into a conversation. 

Okusawa Misaki wasn't a nosy person. At least, she liked to think she wasn’t. She just happened to always be around when gossip spread, and she just happened to have her desk pressed against Tsugumi’s, giving her a front row seat to all the chaos. 

But it wasn’t like she hated it. It was better than sitting in silence (the awful music didn’t count) all day long, and Misaki found herself always attracted to things when they didn’t go according to schedule. Maybe just had a sixth sense that went haywire and made her pay more attention. 

So, when Himari didn’t pull Tsugumi into a conversation, and instead typed away with a furrowed brow and her mouth tightened into a thin line, she got curious.

“It’s rare for Uehara-san to get this quiet, huh?” she whispered, leaning slightly towards the left where Tsugumi was reading an email.

“Huh?! O-oh! Yeah.” Tsugumi laughed awkwardly, “She gets like that when she thinks of how she wants to package her venting.”

“Package?”

“Mhm! Kind of like…”

Tsugumi shrunk into herself and immediately dove back into her work, leaving Misaki hanging. A shiver ran down her spine, and she cursed as she looked up and saw Shirasagi staring them both down. Misaki glanced at her workstation and cursed again when she realized she had minimized all her windows while lost in thought.

“My, I might have to recommend raises for all three of you if you’re that efficient you have time to chat amongst yourselves so often.”

Himari snapped her head from her screen. “Hey! I wasn’t even talking!”

Misaki corrected her posture and huffed. “Sorry,” was all she could say in response. Shirasagi was hard to read; it was difficult to tell whether she meant the things she said or said them with an ulterior motive. Misaki found it tedious to try and puzzle together a person who intentionally removed some of the pieces, and the easiest route was to keep her at a distance. 

Except sitting with the two chatterboxes meant she was often dragged into the mess with them, and thus always under Shirasagi’s watchful eye without even wanting to. Misaki sighed. 

“We’ll be seeing progress on the new login system after lunch today, won’t we?”

She sighed again. It wasn’t working - not even _loading_ properly! - and she wanted to bash her head in with every little issue that cropped up whenever she saw even an inch of success. But she nodded, and Shirasagi made her way back to her desk without another word.

“Sheesh.”

Nodding her head, Himari took it upon herself, while still typing away, to make it worse for themselves. “Say, Misaki-chan…”

_Oh boy._

She hoped saying nothing and focusing on her work would give Himari the hint. But she also wasn’t surprised when Himari ignored it in favor of continuing. At least she was still typing away, so Shirasagi couldn’t complain when they were still technically working. 

“You seem to be the lady killer type. Are you?”

Maybe dying by Shirasagi’s hand didn’t seem so bad in comparison to outing her whole private life to strangers. 

Tsugumi giggled, glancing at her with an eye that said she was curious too. Misaki groaned, sinking into her chair. 

“It’s totally okay if you’re not, you know! I bet you’ve got some kind of hidden potential, but it only flares up in private…!”

“Haha…” she stiffly laughed, feeling her cheeks getting warm. “I don’t know about that, I’m more of a vegetable when it comes to romance.”

Himari hummed, raising her arms to stretch before nodding and continuing with her emails. If anything, it seemed she was getting stress out, so Misaki figured humoring her a little longer wouldn’t hurt. 

“Well-”

“Whew, what a cutie, huh? Too bad she was turned away, never seen her around before.”

“Mmh… I have a feeling I’ve seen her, but I don’t know where… maybe she works in the area? I can’t imagine forgetting someone with hair _that_ bright though.”

Misaki’s ears perked up at some of the sales associates’ conversation as they walked in with fresh stacks of printouts in their hands. 

_Bright hair…_

She shook her head and made a noise between discomfort and thought. Oh, how she hated being so observant. Himari craned her head over the corner of her monitor to give her a “well?” look, and it only made her feel more exhausted. 

“Nah, if I had some kind of… wild side, I guess? I’d… definitely know by now.”

Tsugumi tilted her head. “By now?”

“Ah-HA!” Himari, now back to her old self, raised her voice, nearly standing in her chair. The longer strands of her bangs seemed to jump with joy with her. “Hiding a secret love from us, hmm?”

Misaki felt her soul disconnect from her body, attempting to distance itself from the situation as Himari’s all-knowing eyes pinned her down. The decision to allow her workday to go from peaceful to interrogating didn’t sound appealing…

She sighed and dropped her forehead into her hand, flicking the ends of her button up shirt.

“Alright, I do, but it’s not that big of a deal. Maybe I’ll tell you about it when I’m done with…” she shook her head when another incompatibility appeared. All the way at the beginning. “With this.”

Himari seemed delighted at her answer, and even Tsugumi nodded her head with an excited hum. “Ooooh! You know what this calls for…!”

“We haven’t had one in a while,” Tsugumi said. The phone at her side began to ring at that moment, taking her out of the conversation. 

Misaki gulped. She didn’t want to know, but at the same time she _really_ did. 

“Drinking Party Friday~!”


	4. Romeo & Juliet

Shirasagi Chisato held back a groan as she was given the schedule for the day as soon as she walked into the office. Plopping down into her seat, she swatted the schedule onto the desk and ran a hand through her hair. A meeting first thing in the morning with a department she really didn’t want to be dealing with...

The day hadn’t even officially started, and she was already in for a bad one. Chisato glanced at the four desks right in the middle of the room. The desk with the many decorations and cactus that would never stop dancing made her head thump. 

It was Friday, and that meant more excitement than usual. 

Normally they would be chatting about their plans for the weekend, comment how grateful they were that their company gave them two days off instead of one… but it was a drinking party night. Uehara Himari would be vibrating from the moment she walked into the moment she dragged her colleagues out the door with her.

How many times was she going to tell them to settle down and get back to work today? Well, rather than _them_ it was more _her_. She had no idea how Uehara Himari managed to get everything on her schedule completed before the end of the day and still have time to mess around. 

Something about watching it pushed all the wrong buttons. 

“Well, now I’m getting a headache…” she mumbled, leaning back in her seat. She checked the clock on the corner of her desktop and saw there was still plenty of time before the others moseyed their way into the building. There _was_ a Starbucks just around the corner…

She stifled a laugh as she realized merely thinking about how carefree Himari was made Chisato want to stretch her limits, too. She knew how things like this went: first it was coffee, then it was getting take-out for lunch... 

Maybe then she would be included in those drinking parties.

“That won’t happen. Get a hold of yourself, Chisato,” she huffed, standing from her desk. Whether due to Himari’s influence or not, she still felt like getting a coffee.

Chisato took in a deep breath as soon as she walked in, checking the seasonal menu. It was limited since it was nearing the end of summer, but something cool and refreshing to soothe the accumulating irritation sounded nice. 

An iced coffee and a warm danish on her tray later, Chisato took a seat at an empty table and let her eyes wander. She’d never left the office to get breakfast before, much less _sat down_ to enjoy it. There was something ethereal about it, like she was wandering in a dream. 

She stirred her drink, watching as women in suits bustled around, hurriedly stuffing their wallets into their purses and shoving the doors open with their shoulders to head off. Undisturbed by the approaching hour, Chisato felt like she was moving in slow motion compared to the chaos happening at the register. Was that how she looked when she was pressed for time? Chisato snorted, bubbles forming in her plastic cup. 

Uehara Himari… Chisato couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. This certainly could never become part of her routine; she didn’t understand how someone could live so unpredictably. Chisato felt lost without a schedule to guide her through the day, even coming to the cafe on a whim made her feel off balance.

Amid her thoughts, she noticed a shadow on the table grow larger before the seat across from her was pulled out.

“Ahh… to think I would be blessed by such beauty first thing in the morning. So lost in her thoughts, it’s almost like seeing a painting come to life.”

Chisato set her half-empty cup on her tray, frown deepening. The therapeutic atmosphere she had immersed herself in shattered into billions of pieces. 

“Kaoru.”

“Good morning, my dear Chisato.” The handsome beauty across from her smiled, leaning her cheek in her palm as she reached out to brush a lock of blonde hair. 

Seta Kaoru… Chisato felt her stomach lurch at the sight of her. A successful marketing manager for an agency they worked with often when they wanted to really make a project reach the public eye. Kaoru always attended events to promote her agency and was often the most elegant while being obnoxiously flashy about it, like she was dealing with some school project rather than a company’s image. It was a wonder someone like her managed to get anywhere within her company with her personality.

It was a personality that Chisato found sickened her every single time she laid eyes on it. 

“Good morning,” she simply replied, stirring her drink again. Most of the coffee was gone, only a mix of cream and ice left at the bottom. Kaoru returned her hand to her side of the table and leaned forward in her seat, red eyes sparkling from the sun coming in through the large window. 

“I never thought you would be the type to come to a cafe for breakfast,” Kaoru said. Her attempts at a conversation were irritatingly dry. Chisato bit into her danish more roughly than she wanted, wishing she could enjoy the sweet lemon curd. The treat was flavorless instead, and her mood ruined. 

Kaoru sighed, dropping the flirty smile the longer Chisato stayed silent. She glanced at her phone and flattened her hands on the table. 

“Well, it appears a few kittens need my attention at the office.” She hesitated as she stood and pushed her chair back in. “It truly would be nice to share a meal with you one of these days, Chisato.”

Chisato continued to stare out the window, blinking only when Kaoru pushed the doors open and disappeared. She clicked her tongue and rested her napkin over the rest of the pastry, her appetite completely gone. 

It was no coincidence that Chisato happened to see her on the day their companies were to have a meeting. Kaoru didn’t even have a drink with her.

Chisato shook her head as she tossed her things in the bin and set her tray on top of it. Kaoru was as evasive as she was obvious. There was a certain childish charm to it that made her break out into a small smile as she pushed the glass doors open, unable to make it disappear even when she reached the office. 

“UWAH!? Tsugu, look… Shirasagi-san is _smiling_ …” Himari whispered, stopping short of bumping into her at the entrance. The blonde woman continued on her way, not even sparing them a glance.

Tsugumi tilted her head, too late to react. “Ah, I missed it. It’s quite rare for her to be arriving at the same time as us though, isn’t it?”

“Do you think…?”

“Hm?”

“You know! What if something _good_ happened…!”

Tsugumi shut her eyes once Himari’s hands fell on her shoulders, nearly spilling the contents of her thermos all over the place. She tugged on Himari’s sleeve, urging her inside and past the security desk. 

“What if she’s got a _secret lover_ , like Misaki-chan! That would be so… scandalous!”

At that, Tsugumi’s ears went red. Someone like Shirasagi Chisato having a lover… it did feel like something out of a romance novel. Then again, it wouldn’t be so easy to pry out of her like Misaki. Shirasagi was definitely someone who kept her private life private and would continue to keep it that way. 

“Oh!” Tsugumi said as she pushed the button on the elevator. “What if we invited her to go with us tonight?”

“Ohoho! Good idea, Tsugu! We’ve got all day to try and get her to agree…!”

“Mhm! Let’s do our best!”


End file.
